Unsere Liebe A Szerelmünk
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: "Our Love" Austria and Hungary have a secret they hid for years. Even when Hungary was taken away from him again. And it might have something to do with the history of micronation, Kugelmugel. Heavy with AusHun. Rated T for implied themes.
1. Taken

Hungary slumped onto the wall, letting out silent sobs into her hands.

She sunk to the floor on her knees as her orange flower fell out of her hair and landed on the dark wood floor.

Austria exited a room close by, looking very tired and worn out.

He stopped, his dark violet eyes widening upon seeing Hungary on the floor in tears.

He quickly rushed to her side, gently touching her shoulder.

"Elizabeta...?" Austria asked.

She glanced up at him with green eyes and latched onto him in a hug.

"R-Roderich..." she mumbled through tears.

He held her tightly, sighing sadly.

_It was obvious what had happened._

_The Iron Curtain had been placed and several of the countries were to be taken into the home of Russia the very next day._

Austria leaned down, picking up the orange flower and returning it to her brown hair.

He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"It is okay, Lieben. You've alvays been strong. Zhis vill all be okay." Austria whispered, hugging her close.

Hungary glanced up at him and leaned up, kissing Austria gently on the lips.

She whispered to him, "Szeretlek annyira, Roderich."

Austria gave her a slight smile though he couldn't hide the sadness behind it.

* * *

_Hours later, Austria laid there on there in the large bed, holding Hungary close to himself._

_They both were covered in sweat from their lovemaking._

_He stared out the window as the dark of night was fading, welcoming the new day._

_Though this would be the last of his days with Hungary for god knows how long._

_He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead._

_"Lassen Sie sich nicht vergessen, Ich liebe dich."_

* * *

As planned, Russia arrived early that very morning.

Hungary stared back at Austria sadly as she was led away by Russia and vanished from sight.

Austria leaned on the wall, watching as the only woman he'd ever love was taken away.

He had once again, lost everything and everyone dear to him.

"Never again..." Austria said. "I swear...too many of us have been lost in these years...I swear, I vill never enter another war ever again..."

* * *

Translations;

**Szeretlek annyira, Roderich** = I love you so much, Roderich

**Lassen Sie sich nicht vergessen, Ich liebe dich** = Do not forget, I love you


	2. Discovery

_It had been over two months since Hungary had been taken into Russia's house when she began to feel an odd feeling hurting inside of her._

_She'd feel sick and light-headed, making it hard to work._

She stopped rather suddenly to lean on a wall as her breathing became strained.

She quietly let a few tears slip out, suddenly missing Austria for no apparent reason.

_"Elizabeta?"_

She froze up out of instinct and glanced over her shoulder

She was surprised to see Ukraine standing behind her, with that usual worried expression on her face and blue eyes worried.

"Uhm...yes?" Hungary replied, trying to straighten herself out as she turned to face the large breasted country.

"Are you okay? You don't look well." Ukraine said.

"I've just feeling a little ill. Nothing to vorry about, Katyusha." Hungary replied, waving a hand.

Ukraine sighed, her blue eyes showing sadness.

"If you are sick, then maybe we can get Eduard to look at you. I'm sure he can figure out something. Its always a good thing to get illness settled before it gets too bad."

"Oh yes I think you are right. I might as vell see him. Its probably just a simple cold."

Ukraine led the way through the halls, her breasts making noises as she walked along.

Estonia stopped his work upon spotting the pair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, adjusting his glasses in front of his green eyes.

"I'm just feeling a bit under the veather." Hungary replied.

"That won't do. Why don't we get you checked out then?" Estonia asked.

* * *

That was how Hungary now found herself sitting alone in the makeshift hospital wing of Russia's rather large home.

This was to serve for any wounds the countries who lived here had received.

_Contrary to popular belief, Russia was kind to the others...to a certain point._

_Prussia, who was nothing now were that certain point as he had bullied Russia when the two were children and proceeded to insult the larger country, angering him._

_Prussia was confined to his room under Russia's orders as he was being enveloped in the dissolution process that would soon hopefully kill him._

Hungary noticed Estonia talking to Ukraine outside the room where she sat with Poland and Bulgaria as Estonia was explaining something.

When he stopped and then said something Hungary couldn't hear, Ukraine and Bulgaria covered their mouths with their hands whereas Poland's usually calm green eyes widened with shock.

This now worried her.

Estonia quickly returned to the room, corralling the three inside.

As he began to shut the door, a foot stepped in between the door and the door frame, stopping it from shutting.

Estonia glanced up as Romania peered his head in and pushed the door open with his leg.

"I want to know vhat you four are whispering about and vhy zhe hell is /SHE/ here?" Romania said, pointing a gloved hand at Hungary.

Hungary shot him a glare, not wanting to deal with Romania when she was this sick.

"Oh no no no no, Romania you can't be in here right now." Estonia quickly said, trying to push him out.

"Ed-Eduard, let Vladimir stay here. Everyone is going to know about it sooner or later." Bulgaria quickly said, silently praying Russia wasn't nearby.

"Fine..." Estonia said, quickly shutting the door after Romania slipped in and locked it.

"Okay...Elizabeta...how do I put this?" Estonia was trying to say as he paced in front of her, his eyes watching Romania the entire time.

"Do you want me to explain?" Ukraine asked, stepping forward.

"Please do." Estonia quickly said, backing up.

Ukraine moved in front of Hungary in Estonia's place.

"Elizabeta...Eduard says you're showing signs of pregnancy."

""VHA-?!" Romania started to yelp when both Poland and Bulgaria clamped their hands on his mouth at the same time.

"Shhh- ouch!" Bulgaria hissed as Romania's sharp tooth dug into his finger.

"Like, shut up please." Poland whispered.

Hungary's hands were on her own mouth as she rocked gently, back and forth.

"Elizabeta, please calm down. Can you tell me who you think-" Ukraine tried to say when Hungary replied, "I-...I know who the father is..."

"Who is it? Can you tell me?"

"Its...Roderich's..."

"Austria's?" Estonia repeated.

Hungary nodded her head.

"His kid?" Romania repeated, red eyes wide. "I thought you two broke up years ago."

"Like just because somebody divorces and stuff doesn't mean they can't like, still fuck." Poland replied.

"We're all, including Vladimir, going to help you. Alright?" Ukraine said.

"Vait, no wa-OW!" Romania yelped as Bulgaria roughly elbowed him in the side.

"O...okay." Hungary replied.

"Okay the ones we can trust here will have to be Lithuania, Latvia, and Prussia. We have to make sure Russia and Belarus never find about this, okay?" Estonia explained.

"Wait, Prussia's dying though." Bulgaria said.

"We could sneak him food and drink." Romania suggested. "We can't just let him die."

"Yes...don't let that idiot die yet...He might be a fool...but that fool is also my childhood best friend."

"Brother Russia won't suspect me of sneaking food." Ukraine said.

"Wait right here, I will be right back." Estonia said, running out of the room.

* * *

"Sooo..." Romania said. "Looks like somevne is going to get fatter-"

He ducked to avoid a syringe thrown by Hungary which became imbedded in the wall.

"Next one won't miss, Vladimir..." Hungary growled.

"And there are the hormones." Romania said, hiding behind Bulgaria.

Estonia returned, practically dragging a confused Lithuania and a terrified Latvia with him.

He released the two and locked the door once again.

"Okay, Toris and Raivis, Miss. Elizabeta here is pregnant." Estonia said.

"Wh-What?!" Lithuania yelped before Poland tackled him.

"Liet, like, shush please." Poland said, covering Lithuania's mouth.

"How are these two suppose to help us?" Romania asked.

"Latvia does know the same ancient language as Prussia so maybe he could explain to Prussia what's happening. Lithuania and Ukraine can distract Belarus. Leave Russia to me." Estonia said.

"H-Huh?" Latvia replied.

"I'll help. I don't like this damn iron curtain either." Romania said. "My magic isn't as strong as it used to be...but its still here so I'm here to help as well."

"What about Finland?" Bulgaria asked.

Estonia gaze fell.

"He...he is having his own problems right now. I don't think it'd be right to give him any more to worry about." Estonia replied.

Hungary sighed.

"Thank you...all of you..." she said.

"We all need to stay together." Ukraine replied.

"Besides, I can't remember the last time we got a new European country so I'm glad to welcome it...even if it came from you." Romania said.

"Do you want a fist in your face?" Hungary asked, cracking her hands.

Estonia sighed.

"This is going to be a long time...not even I know how long a pregnancy in a country will last." he said. "It could be anywhere from nine months to even nine years...give or take a few."

"Elizabeta is tough..." Lithuania said. "...She could handle Prussia when they were children,I'm sure she can handle this."

Hungary smiled softly, gently cradling her stomach.

_Austria's baby._

_Her Baby._

_Their Baby._


	3. The Child

It was now the Winter of 1984, Austria wandered around his capital, Vienna with Germany beside him.

"Hmm..."

"Somezhing wrong, Roderich?" Germany asked, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You ever miss them, Ludwig?...Missed those ve once cared about?" Austria asked.

"...ja...I miss mein bruder...he might've not have been the best but...he still was my older bruder."

"You ever miss Feliciano?" Austria asked.

"...Every day...I sometimes try to call him to apologize but I always hang up before he answers." Germany admitted.

"How's that little one? What vas his name?"

"Wendland...He's rebellious as always. He continues to fight against me."

"Sounds just like Gilbert."

A figure suddenly bumped into Austria without warning.

"Pardon me." Austria said to the figure.

"S-S-sorry..." came a timid reply from the clothed figure who carried a bundle in his arms.

"Vait...aren't you one of the Balt-?" Austria tried to say when the figure shoved the bundle into his arms.

Germany had stopped, confused by the whole interaction.

"I'm s-sorry! I have t-to get b-b-back before R-R-Russia notices I'm gone!" the figure yelped fleeing from sight.

Austria stared after, violet eyes wide.

"Vhat did his give you anyvay?" Germany asked.

"Let me see-" Austria said, lifting a bit of the fabric and freezing up.

_A small baby was laid in the cloth bundle._

_The child was sleeping soundly._

_It had wispy silver hairs on its small head and little mole under it's left cheek._

"A...baby?" Austria gasped.

* * *

Austria and Germany had returned to Austria's house, finding the small, child-like Wendland napping in a chair.

Austria set the baby down gently and unwrapped the bundle.

He stopped, noticing the fabric of the child's makeshift shirt.

"Zhis looks like...the dress Elizabeta used to wear." he said to himself.

"Zhere's a letter." Germany pointed out.

Austria lifted up the worn piece of paper and started reading;

_Dear Roderich,_

_If you have gotten this letter then Raivis has successfully delivered him. Before you worry, oh dear look at me I just stained this letter, this is your son. I thought it would be much safer for him if he was as far from the Soviet Union as possible._

_We've had help from everyone on the inside. _

_Eduard, Toris, Katyusha, Boris, Feliks, and even Vladimir._

_As I write this, I hold our son's little hand, not knowing when I'll ever see you or him again._

_Hear me out, Roderich, I will survive this._

_Tell Ludwig we have managed to save that idiot brother of his._

_With love, _

_Elizabeta._

Austria froze up, removing his glasses so he could let out a couple tears.

Germany sighed with sad relief.

"My bruder is okay...danke gott."

Austria heard whining and glanced down, seeing the newborn was awake and crying slightly.

He lifted the child up into his arms.

"Hush now...Vati is here." Austria cooed.

"So, what's his name going to be then?" Germany asked.

"Vell...this man in the countryside was causing problems with this building he made and he seceded it from me...the building now stands in Vienna. Its name is, Kugelmugel."

The baby gave happy giggles at the sound of his name.

Austria glanced down at him.

"Looks like you've got one as vell, Roderich." Germany said.


	4. Together

_It was now 1990, Kugelmugel was now appearing to be that of small child._

_He wandered around the hall of Germany's home in Berlin, entering a room where a second small child was staring out the window facing the big stretch of the Berlin Wall._

"Vhat are you doing, Wendland?" Kugelmugel asked, choosing a spot beside the slightly older child.

"Ludvig and Roderich said zhere's somezhing really, really important happening over at zhe vall today." Wendland replied.

"I vonder vhat it is." Kugelmugel said, staring out at the wall.

Wendland groaned slightly, gripping his chest.

"Vhat's wrong?" Kugelmugel asked.

"You don't feel it...you vouldn't understand...everyvne is at the wall, all agreeing vith vne idea...no vne opposed by it..." Wendland fell to his side.

"Wendland!" Kugelmugel yelped running to his side.

"I-...I'm fine..." Wendland replied.

Kugelmugel froze up at the sound of a loud crash echoing through the city.

He ran to the window, seeing part of the Berlin Wall was lying in pieces all over the street and people were cheering loudly and hugging.

"Hey Wendland, look out zhere." Kugelmugel said.

Wendland stood up without the trouble he had usually and stared out with Kugelmugel.

"Vhat do you zhink happened?" Kugelmugel asked.

"I...I don't really know..."

The two laid about in the room, Wendland continuously staring out the window and Kugelmugel sketching in a sketchbook he found.

Only Wendland moved upon hearing voices in the hall, Kugelmugel was in his own little world.

Germany and a second person went past the open door.

"Ludwig?" Wendland called, following after him.

Kugelmugel didn't notice his friend wander off or notice Austria peering through the doorway.

"Zhere he is..." Austria said.

"He's so precious...just I imagined he'd be." said a woman as she peered in, her weary green eyes glowing upon seeing the child.

"Just like his Mutti." Austria said, giving a smile.

"What did you say his name was again?"

"Kugelmugel. His human name is Lynde Edelstein."

* * *

Kugelmugel ignored the sudden light footsteps approaching him as he continued to sketch.

_"What a beautiful picture." _came a woman's voice.

"Danke." Kugelmugel replied without looking up.

_"Did you draw it?"_ she asked.

"J...Ja..." Kugelmugel replied, thinking the woman was a maid and not bothering to look up.

He glanced down at the picture.

_It was a black and white sketch of a woman with long, flowing hair with a flower tucked into her hair. _

He added a little to the sketch.

_"Who is she?"_

"My Mutti. Vati told me she was really kind and sweet. I don't remember her though because she gave me to Vati to keep me safe. I only know her from pictures Vati has."

"I'm sorry to hear...don't mind me asking, but do you hate your Mutti for that?

"Nien. I just really vish I could meet her." Kugelmugel replied.

"I'm glad to meet you again too, Kugelmugel."

Kugelmugel's violet eyes widened and he glanced up at the source of the voice.

The woman standing over him had a large smile on her face.

Long, flowing brown hair with an orange flower tucked into it.

She was identical to the woman Kugelmugel had been sketching.

"M-Mutti?" Kugelmugel whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"Hello there."

"MUTTI!" Kugelmugel squealed, dropping his sketchbook and diving into the woman's open arms.

Hungary hugged him close, burying her own face into his long silver hair.

"I missed you so much. Here, Feliks helped me make this for you."

Kugelmugel felt something placed on his head and fall over his eyes.

"Was?"

"Oh dear. Let me."

Kugelmugel felt the object lifted off of his head.

It was a red beret.

"It has the color of my flag." Kugelmugel said, inspecting it as it was placed in his hands.

"I didn't know that but this is to symbolize something."

"Was?"

"Red is on both my flag and on your Vati's flag. I didn't know it was on your flag as well so that makes me happy. This is to show that despite we were apart for so long, you always would hold a special place in my heart and I'm guessing the same can be said about your Vati." Hungary said glancing up at the doorway were Austria was.

"Vati!" Kugelmugel shouted. "Are ve gonna be a Familie now?"

Austria froze up, violet eyes wide.

Hungary laughed, hugging Kugelmugel close, replying;

_"I thought we already were?"_

* * *

Wendland - (OC) A German micronation themed around protest camps. He was saved from death when the Berlin Wall fell.

Lynde Edelstein - A human name I chose for Kugelmugel. Lynde is of German origin and means, _"Gentle" _Perfect seeing as he's the most gentle of the micronations.

Vati - Father

Mutti - Mother

Red Beret - The one Kugelmugel wears in his normal design. Hungary made it and gave it to him. She made it red because that is the color she and Austria have on their flags and the same color on Kugelmugel's own flag.

Familie - Family


	5. A Family

Kugelmugel yawned as he made his way up the steps of Austria's house.

_Sealand had called a micronation meeting early that morning in Vienna and it was nothing more than his stupid ideas on how to prank England._

_Wy had gotten angry and punched him before stomping off, Seborga running after her to make sure she was safe._

_Everyone else had went their own ways, Wendland having said his good-byes to Kugelmugel before getting the next ride back to Berlin where he lived with Germany and Prussia._

Kugelmugel groaned, wandering inside and shutting the door with a click.

"Lynde? Is that you?"

Kugelmugel stopped and ran for the source of the voice, finding Hungary in the kitchen.

"Mutti!" He yelled, hugging tightly around her.

"Well hello there." Hungary said with a smile.

"Vhat are you doing here? I thought you veren't visiting today?"

"I was free and thought I'd pay my two favorite boys a visit. You had already left when I arrived."

"But I'm here now!"

"I can see that." Hungary said, picking him up. "I made you a special treat, Sachertorte."

Kugelmugel's eyes got wide.

"Danke Mutti!" He said, kissing Hungary on the cheek.

* * *

Hungary and Kugelmugel made their way down a hall.

Hungary held two dishes in her hands.

"Where's Vati?" Kugelmugel asked.

"In his piano room, like always."

"Did Vati always play the piano?"

"Yes he did. He always prefered Music to fighting."

"Mutti fought a lot right?"

"Oh yes I did. I beat Prussia up with with a frying pan more than once."

Kugelmugel pushed open the door for Hungary.

"Look Vati, its Mutti." he called to Austria who stopped playing the piano.

"Vhat-?" Austria said as Kugelmugel shuffled under the piano.

"Oh Roderich, you are always so into your music. Here, I made Sachertorte." Hungary said handing Austria a plate with the dessert before leaning down to hand Kugelmugel the second.

"Danke Mutti." Kugelmugel said as he started eating.

Hungary sat down beside Austria.

Austria glanced up at her for a few seconds before placing the plate down.

Austria leaned forward and kissed Hungary deeply.

"Ich liebe dich, Elizabeta." Austria whispered once they separated.

"Én is szeretlek, Roderich." Hungary whispered back.

"Brutto." Kugelmugel said from under the piano.

* * *

The two laughed

_They had made it so far and had so much._

_They knew to keep each other and their son safe._

_They wouldn't make the same mistakes ever again._

* * *

Vienna - Kugelmugel is mostly found around Vienna as that is where his "Land" stands. Also why he is more fond of Viennese cuisine.

Hungary - Hungary does not permanently live with Austria anymore due to work and thus does not see Kugelmugel a lot. However during World Meetings, the three share a hotel room and spend time with each other.

Sachertorte - A very famous Viennese cake. It consists of two layers of dense chocolate sponge cake with a thin layer of apricot jam in the middle, coated in dark chocolate icing on the top and sides and is traditionally served with whipped cream without any sugar in it. I imagine both Austria and Kugelmugel to be fond of it.

Danke - Thank You

Ich liebe dich, Elizabeta - I love you, Elizabeta (German)

Én is szeretlek, Roderich - I love you, Roderich (Hungarian)

Brutto - Gross


End file.
